Dan ReturnsRDF1 style
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Dan's returning and it's up to the WHOLE gang to stop him now. A new friend and an appearance by me. I hope you like it!


Hey guys, this is a repost of my first fic: Danny Phantom.

Please remember it's a one-shot and I'm sorry if anything's misspelled or character's OOC (except Clockwork, because I'm having him being shown as not so all-powerful in DP dimension).

Thanks-RDF1

Also, if Wishes for Wings reads this again, I wish her luck with her future fics. Let's get the story going.

(Story Begin.

He saw the desolate wasteland with cold uncaring eyes. His mission is to prevent this. He opens a time portal and jumps through it into the past.

* * *

Danny Fenton was your average 15-year-old boy. Mom, dad, sister, other sister, a girlfriend/best friend, another best friend who's mayor, another friend who tried to kill his ghost half for months before finally revealing his half-ghost identity – Danny Phantom – to the world. Okay, so he's not your average 15-year-old boy, he's your average 15-year-old superhero teen crime fighter who dealt with more than his fair share of work-and that's just counting school. His other sister is his twin/clone Danielle Fenton (since adopted by Jack and Maddie-Danny's parents) who is half-ghost like him and helps him out every now and then. Valerie, his friend who tried to vaporize him and every other ghost for months, also helps him out with her ghost arsenal.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon and Danny Fenton was relaxing with his girlfriend, Sam Manson, in the park enjoying nature as only Sam would. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Aw man not now!" exclaimed Danny.

"Go for it Danny," said Sam.

"I'M GOING GHOST!!"

Two rings form around Danny's waist and spilt apart-one going up, the other down. There stood (or floated) Danny Phantom (DP) in all his half-ghost glory.

Danni Phantom-Danny Fenton's twin/clone-appeared out of nowhere and surprised both Danny and Sam. "You really need to work on telling your ghost sense from your half-ghost sense," said Danni, giggling.

"And you would know this how?" asked Danny Phantom.

"I met a new friend who told me all about it," replied Danni.

"What new friend?" questioned Sam.

"The one I just met recently who is from out of town," said Danni.

"How far out of town is he?" asked DP.

"Like out of this dimension out of town," said Danni, who decided on being truthful.

"And HOW is my half-ghost sense different from my regular ghost sense?"

"Well for one thing, its green instead of blue (and since there are only two half-ghosts left since Vlad is in Space Parts Unknown) and it only goes off once."

"Wow, learn something new everyday."

"And just who is this "friend" your talking about, like what's his name?" asked Sam.

"I can't tell you that, it would unravel our dimension in seconds if someone said his name without him within 50 yards of the person speaking it," said Danni.

"Okaaaay," said a perturbed Danny.

Suddenly a portal opened above them and a man of about 6'2 floated down out off. His appearance was that of a warrior in armor, but the armor was dragon scales (not mithril LotR fans) with wings and a tail on his backside. He had a helmet shaped like a dragonhead with a visor extending from the roof of the dragon mouth to just above his nose.

The man spoke in a deep voice "I see that I have arrived on time."

"Hey, you're the one who he told me about," said Danni conversationally.

"My employer has informed you I assumed," said the Man.

"Yes, he even gave me the communicator so I would have it."

"Good, that makes my job all the easier. I know your wondering who I am and who my employer is to talk to Danni here about the future," said the man.

"Don't tell me-Dan escaped?" Danny guessed.

"Correct, and Clockwork has informed you I'm sure."

"Clockwork hasn't contacted us since the Disasteroid incident. And he only came with Danni and Wulf to help convince the ghosts to help Danny power the tower," said Sam.

"Well that IS a problem," said the man. He opened a portal to Clockwork's home/office building. And the group went into it.

Clockwork was, once again, scanning the time stream to find anything at all to help with the current situation. Naturally, he didn't find anything, because it was already being taken care of and he, nor the observers, had been informed of it yet.

A portal open up behind him and Danny, Sam, and Danni fell out into a pile. The mysterious figure flew out of the portal, like he's done it for years-which he has.

The man shouted "CLOCKWORK!!"

"Oh uh DragonX I did not expect you so soon," stuttered Clockwork.

"Yeah right-you did. You were supposed to inform Danny and his team three days ago!" said DragonX, which happened to be the name of the man.

"What's he talking about Clockwork-and WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE DAYS!?" exclaimed Danny.

"He means I should have told you Dan Phantom escaped 3 days ago from the thermos he was in," said Clockwork in a dull voice.

"WHAT!? And you thought it was a good idea to NOT INFORM ME FOR 3 DAYS!!" shouted Danny.

"Calm down Danny. How much damage has Dan done already?" intervened Sam.

Dx: none yet, but only because he's going to destroy your family and closest friends before taking on the rest of the world. You're his biggest threat to existence right now.

Dx opens a portal back to the real world (Dx: oh and clockwork)(yeah?)(Do this again and I'll make you wish for a ghost's death)(Clockwork pales again)

Everyone returned to the real world.

"Well, my task is complete. I'm informing RDF1 about the "meeting" with Clocky," said DragonX. He opens another portal and steps through it.

"Well we better inform the others," said Danny.

Danny picks up Sam bridal style and they flew off to FentonWorks to inform the team.

"By the way, what does RDF1 mean?" asked Danny as they were flying.

"RedDragonForce 1," said Danni, blushing a little.

* * *

Meanwhile in the author's dimension.

RDF1: wow that's an interesting fanfic, I may just put up a review.

Portal opens up and Dx returns.

Dx: Well the message has been delivered.

RDF1: And?

Dx: Clocky acted as expected – not telling DP for 3 days until I intervened.

RDF1: I'll handle him later, but for now.

RDF1 starts up the review page.

Dx leaves to his room for a nap. RDF1 types up review.

(Time Change)

RDF1: oh Danni is calling. Hey Danni.

(Danni: hay is for horses RDF1 and I need your help)

RDF1: What's the problem?

(Danni: Dan's here and Danny needs help)

RDF1: Alright I'm coming, I'll be there in a few seconds)

(Snaps finger – Portal opens showing the fight)

(Scene:

Sam is hiding while watching,

Tucker evacuating the people from the area (mayor has his  duties),

Jazz with the Fenton peeler battling,

Jack and  Maddie shooting lasers (Maddie getting more hits obviously and Danny having to  dodge Jack's stray fire),

Valerie in her suit (upgraded one from the  technus movie) doing a much better job than Maddie only because she can get  in  his face and hit him point blank sometimes,

Danny's recovering from a beating,

And Danni hold Danny up while out of breath (I think that's everyone - yeah, the DP twins are in the air)

Dan's laughing while dodging most of the energy beams.)

RDF1: yikes, I better help them out.

He heads through the portal to the battle scene.

* * *

"HEY Danny Phantom wannabee!" shouted RDF1.

Dan looks at me only to see my fist send him flying  a  football field away

"It's about time!" said Danni.

"Yo, give me some credit here; I could have ignored ya,  but then what kind of person would I be then, huh!?" said RDF1.

"Can you stop fighting each other and pay attention here!" said Danny, annoyed.

"Well, fine. Here's the help I was asked for. Make sure you don't bite yourself with it," said RDF1.

(Snaps fingers)

Danny finds himself at full strength and receives a telepathic idea from me.

"Thanks for that man. I really needed it," said Danny.

(Snaps fingers again)

Danni receives ghostly wail upgrade (just go with it, will ya).

"You think one measly little punch can beat me."

Danni flies up behind him with out him noticing, YET. Dan's ghost sense goes off (red mist out of his nose – ew!) and turns around.

"Well try THIS!" shouted Danni, unleashing ghostly wail at point blank range. Dan lands 500 yards this time. Danny flies past to where Dan landed.

"She's not supposed to get that power at all!" exclaimed Dan. He looks up to see Danny while  standing up.

"You are gonna leave and never come back this time," said Danny. He unleashes his new move: ICY  WAIL!

(AN: For those of you who can't figure it out-Icy Wail combines freezing power to Ghostly Wail)

Dan shivers as the Icy Wail throws him back. He lands on the street in  the middle of everyone

"Oh drat it all," said Dan.

Everyone (main group mention  before) hits him like there's no tomorrow.

Dan phases through before getting too damaged.

Dan reappears in front of building and leans on it to catch HIS breath and is now HALF-DEAF, "I will get you yet. And since I exist outside of time I can waste  you without regrets."

"That's not going to happen, LOSER!" said Danny. He turns around and fires a butt  freeze ray)

"Now THAT'S just WRONG!" exclaimed Dan as he freezes with disgusted look on his face.

"EW! DANNY!!" exclaimed everyone but Danny and RDF1.

"That's cruel irony if I ever saw one," said RDF1.

(Snaps fingers)

A Fenton Thermos appears in hand and sucks up the frozen Dan.

"Well that's the last we'll here from him for a  good while," finished RDF1.

Danni squeals with joy and runs/flies up to hug him.

"Thank you, thank  you, THANK YOU!" squealed Danni.

"Your welcome and don't forget to come visit sometime," said RDF1.

Danni blushes before returning to her family and friends.

RDF1 heads through portal, which was left open on purpose, "See ya guys and gals later." He returns to own dimension, with Dan Phantom inside his new thermos prison.

Danni turns to the others, "What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, just don't let it go to your head twin sis," said Danny.

"DANNY!!" shouted Danni.

The others laughed at the twins' argument.

(Story End)

Well what do you think? Please review

Danni: PLEASE review for my sake

RDF1: Thanks Danni

DragonX walks in.

Dx: I'll escort you "girlfriend" back to her world now.

Danni: (blushes) He's NOT my BOYFRIEND!

ME: (Snaps fingers)(portal opens) I'll see ya later Danni (whispers to her) when Dx isn't around, bye.

Danni: Later. (goes through portal, blushing)(portal closes)

Dx: Well, I'm outta here

ME: Where are you headed?

Dx: I'm taking a nap while I can before you send me on another "mission".

ME: Well don't tease Danni like that in the future – I may just fire you!

Dx: (pales) I'll keep that in mind.

He leaves.

RDF1: I know that this may seem, short, BUT it's only a one-shot. Longer stories WILL be reposted – EVENTUALLY.

Later guys,

RDF1


End file.
